


Wheel Bearing

by AngelMoonGirl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Daddy Mamoru, F/M, Family, Fluff, Have I mentioned how much I like to make Mamoru cry, Hurt/Comfort, Mama Usagi, Post Sailor Stars, Pre-Crystal Tokyo, Romance, Tsukino Family, Usagi driving is entertaining though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMoonGirl/pseuds/AngelMoonGirl
Summary: Mamoru is surprised at how much it bothers him that his new baby daughter has no grandparents on his side of the family. Usagi is not.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Wheel Bearing

_**Wheel Bearings** , which are located on the wheel hub, are components that help decrease friction when the wheel is turning. Although wheel bearings are sealed, wear can damage the seal and allow debris and moisture inside. When this happens, the bearings will fail and create wheel noise._

One of those titles you might have to think about. I'm pretty proud of it. Also, someone takes the wheel... and it ain't Jesus! (Okay... even prouder of THAT one xP)

* * *

**"Wheel Bearing"**

* * *

Mamoru doesn't think he's ever seen two people happier.

The squeals and tears are already starting and they haven't even stepped fully over the threshold yet. Ikuko lunges like a mother bear that's been separated from her cub, catching his small wife and her even smaller bundle in an all-encompassing hug. From over Ikuko's shoulder he meets Kenji's eye and they both cock a simultaneous smile, the kind of two fathers commiserating, but Mamoru still glimpses the sheen in his older, grayer pair. It's obvious this is just as special a moment for him as it is for the two women tittering away beside them.

They're escorted inside amidst a flurry of eager questions and excited hands, the teeny tiny bundle already making its passage from one set of warm arms to another as Usagi indulges her mother's curiosities. A nose peeks out from the white blankets bedizened in pink bunny rabbits, the mouth beneath gaping wide in a yawn. Ikuko fairly dazzles with love and pride as she looks down upon her very first grandchild, Kenji exuding similar emotions as he crowds in. They were prevented from visiting the hospital thanks to a nasty cold, but it will take nothing short of an act of god to keep them away now.

Mamoru feels a hand slip into his own and sees Usagi has joined him, utterly beaming from cheek to cheek. He feels her joy like rays of sunshine, soft but potently warming the bond that exists at all times between them. He lets her fill him, fill the hole that - unbidden, all of a sudden - has threatened to sap all the energy from him.

He's looking at Ikuko and Kenji, but his heart is wishing he was looking at another set of parents.

"Oh Usagi... oh, she looks just like you!"

"She's so beautiful, honey. You guys did good."

Usagi bows her head in embarrassed delight, a delicate blush spread generously across her saccharine features. She is so radiantly proud of herself too, so happy to be giving her mother and father that which they'd been begging for ever since she announced her engagement with Mamoru. It took a few years of trying, more than they expected to have to, but at long last their miracle love created the daughter they had been yearning for ever since her final return to the future. Chibi-Usa was back... and this time, to stay.

"I'm sorry you had to wait to meet her! But hopefully this makes up for it."

"Well now you've done it, because I just don't ever want to let her go!" Ikuko gushes, drawing the infant in for a nuzzle. It is at this point that Chibi-Usa releases a mewing sort of cry, and Usagi drops Mamoru's hand to go tend their awakening daughter. He swallows roughly at the loss, feeling it like a punch to the gut when Usagi's overflowing emotions taper off the further she moves away, leaving him adrift and aching.

"Ohhhh, someone's hungry, aren't they!"

"She _is_ your daughter, Usagi!"

"Mamaaaaa."

"Come on, let's take this to the living room. Mama put out some snacks for everyone." Kenji shepherds their little group in the aforementioned direction. "Coming, Mamoru-san?"

"Wha- oh. Er, yes."

He plasters on what feels like an overly unctuous smile, uncomfortably going through the motions, trying to keep up a good face for the sake of his wife. It shouldn't bother him so much, he reprimands himself. They've been gone for a very long time. Lots of children don't have their second set of grandparents.

But it's not just grandparents.

It's an entire family Chibi-Usa will never know; that _he'll_ never know. Mamoru has battled with that intense longing, that orphan label, his whole life. He has always tried not to let it define him; to let it consume him. And for the most part, once Usagi came along, he was alright - he'd finally found a home. A sense of completion. It didn't matter where he came from... he had her and that was enough.

But now their daughter is in the picture, and witnessing moments like these stirs up feelings Mamoru thought he'd dealt with long ago. Turns out they were only buried, deep enough where he was able to go about his days in relative normalcy, but now that the dirt has been unsettled and the dust blown off...

He misses his parents. He misses having this same opportunity Usagi has, and it's unexpectedly _fierce_.

They plop down in pell-mell fashion in a line stretching across the couch to continue cooing at the new little cherub, and Mamoru tries so hard to keep his unwanted emotions at bay that he completely misses the glances of concern Usagi shoots him. They are long done the homemade assortment of dorayaki, melon pan, and dango by the time his wife gently announces it's high time they get back to the apartment; there's dishes to wash and laundry to run, after all. A seemingly never-ending amount lately.

"Babies," Ikuko and Kenji nod in total understanding.

Of course, it's a good half hour before they actually make it out the door, because... babies.

"It's so hard to say goodbye," Ikuko sniffles, chucking an indulgent Chibi-Usa under the chin where she rests, drooling, against Kenji's shoulder. "She's just so precious!"

Kenji seconds the sentiment with a gruff clearing of his throat. He pats the tiny girl on her back a couple of times, nuzzling the downy pink fuzz that has sprung loose from the blanket. Then hands her back to her mother with a, "Don't be a stranger, you hear? Come visit us again soon!"

Numerous promises later, they're heading to the car and Usagi is shaking her head, exasperated laughter dancing off her lips. "They don't even care about seeing me anymore... all they want is the baby!"

Mamoru snorts, quietly wishing he had that problem as he opens the back car door and waits patiently for Usagi to strap Chibi-Usa in. At not even six days old, she's already back to snoozing, but he imagines this is to be a rather common occurrence given the genes his daughter was passed down. In fact, Mamoru is fully expecting his small wife to crawl into the passenger side and immediately follow suit, head bobbing on and off the window as he pulls out the bumpy drive. He's _not_ expecting when she straightens up, dons a kindly smile, and holds out an open palm.

"Keys?"

Mamoru blinks, a little too stunned to react any more than that. Usagi's responding sigh is long and suffering, but it doesn't chase away the sparkle in her eyes as she steps forward and, with a familiarity only a significant other could possess, begins digging around in Mamoru's pockets.

"Usako- what-"

" _Aha_!"

Usagi's fingers emerge triumphant and glittering silver. She dangles her prize in front of Mamoru's face, shaking the keys like one would a rattle to a baby. "My turn now!"

Mamoru is still caught off guard, because Usagi _doesn't drive_ , at least not without a bribe, and definitely not when he's already claimed the wheel. She didn't even _know_ _how_ until this past year, when he finally convinced her to learn in case of emergency, and even now she's not exactly the greatest at it. Some hint of his reluctance must have snuck onto his face because Usagi suddenly frowns, planting two hands on either hip.

"Do you really think I'd drive recklessly with my newborn daughter in the car, Mamo-chan!?"

"Er- well, no, but-"

"No? Good. Then get in, buckle up, and _relaaax_. I've got this! I learned from the best," the odangoed blonde chirrups, complete with a wink.

Mamoru gulps.

There is a distinct lack of 'warm and fuzzy' at the thought of this whole venture; Usagi at the wheel usually involves a white-knuckled grip on the dashboard, seatbelt burn, and frazzled tempers, which is the _last_ thing he wants to deal with on top of his already morose mood. But, he supposes everyone's gotta learn eventually, and the only way to improve is through continued practice.

He just hopes to god Chibi-Usa's presence will keep her lead foot grounded and general distractibility at bay.

oOo

Surprisingly... she isn't doing half bad.

There's the occasional odd jerk of the wheel, and one time Mamoru does close his eyes and begin mentally drawing up his will when she decides to switch lanes directly into oncoming traffic, but somehow they're all still alive and just about home.

Just about... until she misses the turn.

"Usako..."

"Hmm?"

"You were supposed to take that left!"

"I know," she answers, in a ridiculously cheerful, singsong kind of voice. Mamoru gapes at her and then twists in his seat.

"Well... that's alright. You can't make a U-turn here, too many cars behind you, but just up ahead there's a pull-off where you can wait for them to pass-"

"Oh, we're not going to do that," Usagi interrupts, very sweetly.

Mamoru just stares at her again. Dumbfounded.

She peeks at him out of the corner of her eye. "Just trust me... okay?"

He's already putting his life and their daughter's into her hands; he supposes there's not much more to give, but whatever is left, it's hers. The man settles back into his seat, appraising Usagi with a mix of curiosity and suspicion. She meanwhile looks back at him smiling, but her expression is pleasantly neutral and doesn't reveal a darned thing as to what exactly she's got hiding up her sleeve.

She's _terrible_ at keeping secrets... until she wants to keep a secret.

Mamoru's gaze drifts out the window and he watches the world fly by, the dizzying array of shapes and colors lulling him into a comfortingly lethargic state. From the driver's side, Usagi begins to hum. It's such a feeling of contentment and peace that he's almost startled when sometime later, the car comes to a halt, and Mamoru is shocked to realize -

He recognizes exactly where Usagi has driven them.

The cemetery.

The cemetery where his parents are buried.

Where, once every few months, he comes to replace the flowers and pay his respects to the couple who raised him; the couple he can't even remember anymore, save for a few stray memories he's not even sure are real or merely the byproducts of an old and happy dream.

"Usako..." Mamoru croaks, alarmed at how weak his voice is, suddenly. "Why are we here?"

Usagi leans back, loosening her grip upon the wheel. Her own voice is incredibly gentle, as if coaxing a wounded bird to totter into her safety. "To introduce Chibi-Usa to her other grandparents."

Mamoru blinks rapidly; his eyes are feeling strangely itchy right now. "How did you...?"

Usagi grabs at his gesturing hands and stills them within her own; grounding him, as always. She reaches out and wipes a single tear that has somehow found its way onto his cheek. "Silly Mamo-chan. How do you think?"

Mamoru chuckles ruefully, enjoying the tight squeeze she employs upon his fingers.

"I was throwing a pretty loud pity party in there, wasn't I?"

"The bond was positively vibrating," Usagi says sadly, touching the area just above her chest. "Oh Mamo-chan. I'm so sorry. I had no idea seeing my parents with Chibi-Usa was going to hurt you so much."

"To be honest, neither did I," Mamoru admits uncomfortably. A sudden fear leaps up and ensnares him. "You don't think they realized...?"

"No. Just me," Usagi assures, patting the back of his hand. "And I _understand_ why you would feel that way. You've _no reason_ to feel guilty. No matter how wonderful our life together is now, you cannot help but to wonder what came before. You can't help but hurt at what was lost. But that's not a weakness, Mamo-chan. You shouldn't hide from it. It's proof you _loved_. You loved them even if you can't remember them any more, and love doesn't just go away. It's still inside you. A _strength_. And it deserves to be passed down to her, too. So c'mon. Let's go introduce Chibi-Usa to her other grandparents. She wants to know where she's from, too."

Mamoru grins, wondering for the umpteenth time just what exactly he managed to do right in this life, and the one before it, to have earned this angelic woman for his own. She takes his broken pieces and she makes them whole; bandages him up all while teaching him how not to be afraid of his cracks. How to _embrace_ them. He knows he would be hopelessly lost without her.

And Chibi-Usa, of course.

"C'mon, pumpkin. I know, I know. I'm very sorry to disturb your nap. Don't worry, you'll take more than any average human will, just like your Mama. Ow! Hopefully you don't hit as hard as she does. Oh, oh, there we go, hush now, it's okay. There are some very important people I want you to meet..."

And as Mamoru cuddles one tiny Usagi to his chest and slides his arms around the waist of another, setting off as one unit toward the gravestones, he smiles.

The hole that was inside him before is not gone.

Rather, it has been filled to the brim with overwhelming love for his family - what it was, what it is, and what it will become.

**FIN**


End file.
